


Curse of The Blood Moon

by namelesshoujo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Curses, F/M, Moon, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesshoujo/pseuds/namelesshoujo
Summary: Natsume memiliki sekotak rahasia alam. Menyangkut rembulan sewarna merah darah, kutukan abadi, dan perasaannya pada seorang gadis.





	Curse of The Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari konsep Star vs The Forces of Evil. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Selain hal-hal mendasar seperti mantra tak kasat mata, serta mantra-mantra favorit seperti jentikan-jari-menggelapkan, ada satu ilmu sihir warisan yang akan terus diingat Natsume sampai napas terakhirnya. Atau barangkali, sampai ia berhasil mempraktekkannya.

  
Ilmu itu sejatinya bukan berupa ‘mantra’ maupun benda keramat peninggalan leluhur keluarga Sakasaki, bukan pula senyawa kimia hasil percobaan dari tahun ke tahun. Natsume menyimpannya dalam sebuah kotak pandora di suatu sudut dalam kepalanya. Terkunci. Tentu, kuncinya tidak ke mana-mana, Natsume bebas membuka kotak itu kapanpun ia mau. Namun, bila memang demikian, apa arti dari eksistensi kunci itu sedari awal?

  
Natsume menguncinya bukan tanpa alasan. Pemuda tersebut bisa memejamkan mata, diam-diam membuka kuncinya ketika ia duduk sendirian di ruang rahasia perpustakaan Akademi Yumenosaki. Tetapi ia tak pernah melakukannya.

  
_Bulan Merah_.

  
Sejak suara lembut ibunya pertama kali mencapai rungu, semua kalimat yang menyusul berbaris rapi menuju benak Natsume, membentuk paragraf rapi yang tertulis di atas secarik kertas kecoklatan. Kemudian kertas itu tergulung, rapi, terkunci dalam kotak pandora. Maka meski ibunya tak akan pernah duduk di sampingnya untuk menceritakan hal yang sama lagi, Natsume sudah punya sebuah salinan.

>   
> _When the light of the blood moon drubbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum_.

  
“ _Bulan Merah_ , Anzu.”

  
Di hadapan Natsume berdiri seorang gadis, cantik, rambut coklatnya disisir rapi, menggantung di belakang punggung. Senyum hangatnya memberi Natsume alasan untuk menyelami ingatan, menghampiri kembali sudut tempatnya meletakkan sekotak sihir bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Rembulan yang terpantul di manik gadis itu memberi Natsume keyakinan untuk membuka kotak, mengeluarkan gulungan sakral, lantas membuang kuncinya jauh-jauh.

  
“Apa itu?”

  
“Bulan Merah. Kau tahu, ketika kekuatan alam mewarnai bulan serupa darah pekat. Merahnya begitu kuat sampai melahirkan kutukan abadi.”

  
“Kutukan seperti apa?”

  
Natsume masih menatap lekat-lekat sepasang netra Anzu. Mengilap indah bagai batu mulia, barangkali bisa menghipnotis Natsume lebih dari Bulan Merah itu sendiri. Ia meraih tangan gadis itu, menggenggamnya hati-hati.

  
_Kutukan pada sepasang jiwa manusia. Kutukan yang mengikat mereka selama-lamanya._

  
“Kutukan yang sepertinya, tanpa kusadari telah diberikan padaku bertahun-tahun yang lalu.”


End file.
